


Your Timing is Perfect

by inralphlauren



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, im bringing it back from the afterlife, this is for the cute user who pitched the idea of me writing 2jae after i said it was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inralphlauren/pseuds/inralphlauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum's positive that Youngjae has more photos of himself and Mark making ridiculous kissy faces in his photo library than photos of Coco.</p><p>And it may or may not be consuming him from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Timing is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> did you SEE the 2jae

A jolt of turbulence awakens Jaebum, eyelids burning as he blinks away the disorientation. They’re currently headed to America for the second leg of their tour, but it’s been so long since Jaebum’s flown with the boys. His body has grown unaccustomed ever since his injury, and he feels exhaustion ebb away at all the energy in his body even after that long nap. His vision focuses, and the screen in front of him flashes the icon of their airplane flying over some part of the Pacific Ocean. Suddenly, an even bigger flash of light appears in his peripheral vision and attracts his attention like flies to light.

Beside him, Youngjae is absentmindedly tapping away onto the screen of his phone. Jaebum continues to watch the younger male swipe through his photo gallery, stopping on a photo of him and Mark. Both Youngjae and Mark are smiling brilliantly in the photo, and the gesture makes something at the pit of Jaebum’s stomach churn. 

The photo suddenly plunges Jaebum into the depths of his insecurities, the memory of having to see Youngjae get closer and closer to Mark running rampant in his head. It had been Jaebum who had suggested to the younger male making amends with the older man prior to If You Do promotions, and Youngjae had reluctantly steeled himself before approaching Mark. Of course welcomed the gesture and soon enough, Mark and Youngjae were attached by the hip.

It wasn’t that Jaebum felt insecure about what he and Youngjae had— _whatever it was that they had_. It was just that at the end of the day, Youngjae had been spending less time with _him_. Spending all waking hours of the day wasn’t enough for Mark and Youngjae, however, and they soon spent all hours of the night playing video games in their new shared room. It seemed that with each passing day, there was less and less room for Jaebum in Youngjae’s life.

Jaebum is snapped out of his train of thought when Youngjae’s face hovers only a few centimeters from his own.

“Hyung, stop thinking so loudly.”

“I’m not—”

“Now you’re lying,” Youngjae says, lower lip jutting is distaste the way it usually does and Jaebum wants nothing else but to bite—

“I care about Mark-hyung a lot,” the younger male says, Jaebum’s eyes widening because how did he know, “but you know that it’s not the same way.” _As I care about you._

Jaebum tries to salvage his pride. “I wasn’t thinking about that—”

Youngjae merely rolls his eyes, pressing his slightly dry yet plush lips against Jaebum’s own. The contact is brief and has Jaebum wanting more in the dim light of the first-class cabin, but his mind ceases any complaint the moment Youngjae rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

As if for extra reassurance, Youngjae reaches his warm hand across their laps and intertwines their fingers, sighing contentedly in accomplishment.

Jaebum doesn’t ask after that. There’s no point, really.


End file.
